Micro electromechanical switches are used in a variety of applications up to the microwave frequency range. A micro electromechanical switch is usually a beam with support at one or both ends. The support will normally either extend above a substrate surface or be level with the substrate surface, i.e. a micro electromechanical switch is normally built on top of the substrate surface or into the substrate. The beam acts as one plate of a parallel-plate capacitor. A voltage, known as an actuation voltage, is applied between the beam and an actuation electrode, the other plate, on the switch base. In the switch-closing phase, or ON-state, for a normally open switch, the actuation voltage exerts an electrostatic force of attraction on the beam large enough to overcome the stiffness of the beam. As a result of the electrostatic force of attraction, the beam deflects and makes a connection with a contact electrode on the switch base, closing the switch. When the actuation voltage is removed, the beam will return to its natural state, breaking its connection with the contact electrode and opening the switch. Important parameters of micro electromechanical switches are their sensitivity to an actuation voltage and their transient time. A short transient time (high switching frequency) will result in a very high actuation voltage and vice versa since they, at least in part, depend on the same physical properties of the switch. There is room for improvement in the control of micro electromechanical switches.